Her Doll Eyes
by SoullessBlackRose1997
Summary: It's been five years since Elizabeth and her family left England to travel the world. Five years since Ciel has seen her. He can't get over the feeling that something is wrong, but when Elizabeth has finally returned she is no longer the simple and naive young girl she once was but a dangerous young woman. Can Ciel learn the truth from his beloved before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elizabeth eyes were dripping in tears as she looked at her cousin who seemed emotionless on the outside but she could see slight sadness in his eyes.

This was it. This was goodbye. She couldn't believe it. It had been years since the two cousins have been apart from one another. Not since Ciel went missing...

"I'm make sure to send you a letter as soon as I get there" She told him as she crushed him into another hug, which took the wind out of him.

"Yes" He simply said not able to say anymore.

"A-a-and I-I-I'll t-try t-to com-e-e-e ba-c-ck as soon as pos-s-sible" She sobbed into his shoulder which was now soaking wet as he simply tapped her back.

He didn't see the problem with her going.

Good riddles, he thought to himself, a year without crushing hugs and 'cute things'. He couldn't wait for her to leave, well, at least that's what he told himself.

Ciel's eyes lingered to his Aunt Frances who watched patiently. They were suppose to get to the train station by noon. She watched her nephew and her daughter with a small smile which no one noticed.

She knew it was horrible to make her daughter travel the world with her and husband. She could see the sadness and desperation in Elizabeth's eyes, wanting nothing more but to stay by her fiancée's side.

But this was for her own good. She needed to know there was more to the world than just Ciel and her engagement to him. She needed to explore the world around her, explore herself.

Beside, she knew her dear nephew needed sometime away from her as well. To get on with his business as the Queen's watchdog and so fore.

Frances made her away over to the two and placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder making her turn her head towards her mother. Her eyes red and swollen, the sight made Frances sigh.

This is for the best, She thought. "It's time to go" She informed her daughter and then looked at Ciel with a glare which wasn't on purpose. "Take care" She told him before heading off to the carriage that was waiting for them.

Elizabeth tightened her hug again but this time Ciel didn't resist. "Goodbye" She simply said and gave him a sad smile before skipping off towards the carriage.

Ciel watched as the carriage went off with Elizabeth still waving goodbye as did all the servants of the Phantomhive did as well. A hand landed onto Ciel's shoulder, that startled him. He turned to see it belonged to Sebastian.

"It's time for tea, My Lord"

Ciel nodded but stayed still on the spot. She was gone.

Sebastian guided the young master back into the manor.

And I will come back as soon as possible, He repeated Lizzie's words back in his mind. He couldn't help but have a bit of hope in his heart, hoping she was being true to her words. But he should of known better than anyone that Lizzie wasn't one to lie and never would be.

Or so he thought...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Five Years Later...**

"My Lord" Ciel's eyes widened as he woke up from his daydreams to see Sebastian looking at him. Ciel wasn't sure if it was concern or anger that showed in Sebastian blood-red eyes.

"What is it, Sebastian?" He asked him regaining himself once again.

"You've forgotten you're in the middle of a violin lesson, My Lord." He informed him as his eyes changed to amusement as Ciel's cheeks turned pink slightly from embarrassment. "I know it's not your most enjoyable lessons but please pay attention"

Ciel looked away annoyed at Sebastian, how dare he have the nerve to treat him like a child still. He was a man now or at least in two months he would be.

"Why don't we leave it at that for day" His butler said as he made his way to the door. "Do you wish to have some tea?"

"Yes" Ciel said as he looked down at the violin and when Sebastian finally left the room he allow out a large sigh.

Ciel placed the violin on the side of his desk and sat in his chair while looking down at the garden with thoughts surfacing once again.

For the past year or so, he had been losing himself in daydreams. Not being able to keep focus on what was going on around him.

He still hadn't got any closer to uncovering his parent's murderers or taking his revenge. But that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind, weirdly enough.

The door of the study opened once again, the young master turned around to see Sebastian with a tray with his tea and with something else which he noticed when Sebastian placed the tray on the desk.

"What is that?" He asked as Sebastian placed two sugar cubes carefully into the drink.

"A letter from Mr. Gladstone" He informed his master, for Ciel's eyes to widen showing his shock. He looked down at the letter which urgency but tried to stop himself as Sebastian handed over the cup to him which he took a tiny sip of.

"What does the letter say?" Ciel asked him.

Sebastian opened up the letter with a letter opener and read out the following.

_Dear, Lord Phantomhive_

_We have reserved your letter about the concern of the Midford Family. Unfortunately, we have no evidences or information about their whereabouts and can sadly not help you with your requested. We will inform you if we find anything out which we believe will concern you or that may help._

_Your Sincerely, Mr. Gladstone, Head Officer of Scotland Yards_

Ciel gripped tightly on his chair as he looked out his window not wanting to face Sebastian as he tried to shallow in his anger. Though it was very obvious to him that his young master was anger. It had been four or so years since he had heard a word from the Midford Family. Absolutely nothing.

He couldn't understand. Weren't they suppose to be gone for a year and yet it had been half a decade already, since he had last saw them. Since he had see Lizzie's smile or her cry. Ciel banged his fist against the desk out of frustration.

_How can they not find anything?! _He thought to himself as he covered his eye with his other hand as Sebastian looked as at his hand as it began to swell up slightly and was bright red.

"Calm yourself, Lord" Sebastian told him but how could he. It had been four years and nothing. They found nothing.

He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to believe the thought that the last remains of his family was gone. Gone for good.

She ran through the streets breathless, not wanting to move her legs anymore but knew she couldn't stop, not now. Not after everything she had been through.

The girl pushed through the passengers by ignoring the look of disgust she was given; it didn't really concern her, what others thought of her. Her life was more important at the moment. She looked behind her to see they weren't far behind her. She speeded up her running but it was only using up the little energy she had left.

She looked around trying to find a place or something that could help her out.

_Think, Mary, think_, she thought to herself, shivering slightly as she turned the corner. To find herself at a dead-end. She could hear a cold laugh behind her. Mary turned around to see it was them. Slowly making their way towards her.

"Nowhere to escape now, Mary" The one of them told her as she pushed herself against the wall, trying to keep out of his reach as he tried to touch her chestnut hair, "Come back home, Mary. Your papa is worried sick about you and the rest of your siblings-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was hit around the head with a brick. Mary could hear the sound of the man's skull as the brick hit the back of his head.

One by one each of them were taken down until they were none left. Mary was still glued to the wall and allows her body to breathe as she realized she was safe.

"Mary" She looked up from the bodies to see him and the others looking at her with great concern. She finally released herself from the wall and ran with arms open and hugged them as they did the same to her. "Mary, where's Alice?"

For her eyes to widened with fear as she just remembered "I-I-I-I-" She burst into tears. The tallest girl of the group picked Mary up from the floor and comforted her. They all turned to the boy's face showed clear sign of anger but he couldn't take it out on Mary.

"Mary, what happened to Alice?" The boy said keeping his anger in control.

"They found out while we will at the market, Alice had to grab a hold of me and we ran but they were catching up on us. So, Alice told me to run for it as she distracted them" She explained as she tried to tell them clearly. "Some of them saw me and catch me to a dead-end and that's when you found me..." She finished and began to cry all over again, the tall girl tried to calm it girl.

"What do we do now?" She asked the boy but he was as unsure as they were. What could they do? Risk going out there and find her or leave her... He couldn't just leave her. "You know what she would want us to do-"

"I know!" He shouted, his anger finally exploding. He looked at the others and could see the fear flinging in their eyes. "I'm sorry..." He apologized but he couldn't help it. He looked back at the girl and Mary in her arms. He stoked her hair and tried to give her a realistic smile. "Don't worry, we'll find her"

_I'll make sure of it..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ciel" He knew that voice belonged to. It belonged to her. To Elizabeth. Ciel turned around slowly scared that it was just his imaginations but he saw it.

Pale blonde locks placed into two ponytails. Shining emerald eyes that stood out on her pale complexion and a smile that could brighten up a room. It was her. It was Lizzie.

"...Lizzie" He muttered unsure what to say, for her giggle ever so sweetly which he once found disgusted but now refreshing.

She had not changed. She was the exact image of the last time he saw her. Wearing a dark green dress which complimented her eyes, the same dress she wore the day she left.

Ciel reached his arms out wanting to touch her, to feel her. But he could not move. Was it because of shock? Or fear? That it may might be real.

Lizzie's bright face soon changed, to complete sadness. "Didn't you miss me, Ciel?" She said looking down at her dress, messing with the frills. "Do you really hate me that much?"

He tried to deny it but he couldn't move his mouth.

"You always thought I wasn't good enough for you, didn't you? You always thought I was stupid and naïve" "You always thought I was a bother and wanted me gone. Gone. Gone. GONE!" She screamed out the last part and left the room in complete silent until speaking a few moments later. "Fine. I will"

She turned away from him.

_No, wait, _He thought in his mind, trying so desperately to move but couldn't as though something was holding him back.

"This is goodbye, My Love." She said turning her head back to have blood dripping from her mouth and from her eyes. "Forever"

"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped up in his bed. Pouring in sweat, gasping for air. Sebastian right at his side, ready to help. Ciel placed his head into his arms as he tried to regain the flow of oxygen in his body.

What was that dream about? He wasn't sure. Soon his memory of the dream faded and he couldn't quite remember it. All he knew it had something to do with Elizabeth.

* * *

"How in the blazes did you break my cane, again?!" He shouted as the servants of the Phantomhive stood be forth him. Bane, the cook, looked away trying his best to whistle with a cigarratte in his mouth. While Mey-Rin messed around her apron and finally Finny, looking away gulity while messing with his straw hat. None of them brave enough to admit they did it. But it was on accident as usual.

Bane was still trying to master cooking something without turning it black, Mey-Rin had broken 100 dishes, 32 cups and 12 vases, just last year and Finny isn't had learnt to control his strength and Sebastian had to replant all the plants and trees. While Snape... actually had improved compared to the others and become a big helper in the manor.

Though none of them had learnt anything in the past five years but it didn't mean they were stupid. They could see the Master had changed ever since the Midford had left. But it wasn't just the Young Master.

The manor had changed as well. It was no longer got it's 'redecoration' of cute things anymore which the servants oddly enough missed. Or the sound of Lady Elizabeth's giggling in the corridors. It was as though the Manor had lost the little light it had left.

Ciel looked over his servants and still none of them said a word, finally gave out a sigh of defeat, a sigh he used quite often theses days.

"Sebastian" His Butler turned to his master. "Get the carriage ready. We're going into town" Heading up stairs to change his clothes.

Sebastian simply bowed and did as his master ordered of him.

The two set off to the town, to get a new cane for the master but there was something else that he wanted to get settled. He wished to speak with a certain someone...

"Here you are, Master Phantomhive." The a man said behind the desk handing over the cane to Sebastian. "Your old cane should be fix in a fortnight" Ciel simpled nodded and headed out of the shop as Sebastian paid the man.

But as the young master opened the door he could hear loud shouting coming towards him.

"Stop right there!" A man shouted, who seemed to be chasing a kid. Ciel could see the kid was pushing through the crowds trying desperately to escape from the fat old man, who's face was bright red from being exhausted. The kid looked behind him to see if the man was far behind to, not see the defenseless Ciel right in front of him.

"Stop-" He tried to shout but it was too late as his body landed hard on the ground along with the kid. Ciel hissed at the pain, he opened his eye ready to have a go to be stopped by the sight he saw.

Bright green emerald eyes, just like the gem. Ciel had never seen anyone close to the colour beside from-

"Lizzie..." The name slipped from his mouth. The kid moved away from Ciel as ran off once again. "Wait!" He shouted but there was no scene of the kid anywhere.

"Is there something wrong, My Lord?" Sebastian said finally coming out of the shop and offered a hand to Ciel, who was starstruck.

_It was her, It was Lizzie, _He thought in his mind.

* * *

She ran through the streets until the sun was nowhere to be seen and night claimed itself over London. The harlots took control of the streets, stalking and preying on foolish.

Soon all the energy was her legs was gone and couldn't run anymore. She went down an alleyway and hid between gasp between the two buildings. She tried to keep her panting silent as she walked the drunk fools and whores walked past her.

When she thought it was safe, she took out the loaf of bread from under her shirt and eat it slowly though it tasted vile and burnt, but it was better than eating enough.

She left out a sigh as she finished it and looked up at the sky, the bit she could see through the tall buildings. Looking up at the stars. She couldn't quite get comfortable in the small space and it didn't help with the few grazes that she got from the whole bread incident.

"Just for loaf of bread" She muttered to herself, she very expected the old man to get that far. She tried to control the urge to scratch every inch of her body due to the uncomfortable clothes. But the worst part of it was the cap, that hide her gender quite well. She the cap became unbearable and the irritation was too much. She had enough.

Finally she took off the cap and allowed her golden lockets to fall on to her shoulder and revealing her stunning emerald green eyes. Then she went crazy with scratching her head.

She was just thankful no one was around to see her like this, for a vision to pop into her mind from earlier today. When she was running and fell on top some rich kid.

His hair was midnight blue and his left eye was sapphire blue while the other was covered by a eye patch.

_He looked just like him, _She thought to herself for a voice in her head to say _Because it is him. It's him. And he knows it's you _and then she remembered what he muttered _Lizzie..._

She could feel the goosebumps on her arms, just from the thought of his voice.

_No_, She thought. _He knows its me. I can't... I can't let him see me again or-__  
_

"Ello, pretty lady" She felt someone touched her arm, she turned her head to see a drunk, in his eyes fulled with lust. "What you doing in there?"

Elizabeth used her free leg and kicked the drunk to his feet releasing her. She moved from the crack and shoved the cap back on and hide her locks back under it. She looked down at the drunk who moaned in pain with a cold heartless look and kicked him the stomach twice as he screamed in pain. Elizabeth checked through the drunk's pockets and found a few quid and ran off as the drunk tried to call after her as she faded into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel looked out of the carriage window unable to think about anything other than those emerald green eyes. He knew. It was Lizzie, there was no denying it. But his Reuniting with his fiancée did not go as he expected. Instead of having her running to his arms, she was running away from them, which oddly irritated him.

But what he thought the strangest was what she was wearing. Poor torn up pieces of clothes meant for a boy. A boy?! He couldn't get his mind around it. He had known her for years and he never seen her die in anything other than frilly and bright coloured dresses.

Something about seeing her in such clothes disturbed him, making the hair on his arms raise at thought. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting but he hoped his questions would soon be answered as he had finally arrived at his destination. The Midford Manor.

Sebastian was already out the carriage and opened the door for his young master. Ciel looked over the manor to see it looked the same as ever beside the garden which had lost its beautiful life of flowers.

Elizabeth was a lover of flowers and always insisted on having the most beautiful of flowers in their garden, even in Ciel's. She especially loved roses because of their Aunt, Madam Red.

The young master walked up the marvel stairs until they finally reached the tall double oak doors. Sebastian knocked on the door, for it to be opened by none other than Paula. Elizabeth's old maid and was one of her closest friends.

Paula's face turned from emotionless to shock as she realized who it was. "Hello, Lord Phantomhive" She said trying her best not to stutter.

Ciel simple nodded and said "Is Lord Midford in this evening?" For Paula to nod.

"His in the dinning room, allow me to escort you" She told him and led the boy and his butler to the dinning room.

The Manor was full of portraits of the Midford Family, even some with Ciel and his parents when his was young.

Finally they reached the dinning room to see for themselves Lord Midford. He turned around to see his guest with a look of surprise which he quick hide.

"Lord Midford" Ciel said as he bowed slightly, for Lord Midford to smile slightly.

"Please, Ciel, just call me Edward, like old times" He told Ciel as he got up from his seat. Edward hadn't changed much in the five years. Beside getting taller and his features becoming more strong. His emerald green eyes hadn't changed beside the lack of happiness or raw emotion he once had. His light blonde hair had darkened slightly.

Though his appearance hadn't changed much, his personality had. He no longer saw the use of fighting with his younger cousin nor did he lose his temper so easily like he use to. He had changed quite a bit since he's parents and his little sister had left.

He had to take his role has Lord of the Midford since his father was nowhere to be found and took his role as the knight of the Queen's Army.

Edward walked over to his cousin had grown since the last time he had seen him but still wasn't taller than him and offered his a hand which Ciel accepted.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked his cousin returning to his seat as Paula gave him another cup of tea.

"I wanted you to ask you..." Ciel began though unsure how to say it. "Have you... heard anything from them?"

His words echoed through the room and silence soon took over it, Ciel watched his cousin carefully as he finished off his tea in one go.

"No" Edward said in a cold yet sad voice. "I have not heard from them" He told him as he looked out the window taking in the sunlight and the sight of the branches brushing against it. "Why do you ask?" He eyes turned back his cousin.

Ciel wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't exactly tell him that he see Elizabeth in the town dressed up as a boy. It was impossible. Elizabeth would never be die in those sort of clothes. She would have rather die than not be able to wear some cute and frilly. Maybe, he was wrong. Maybe he didn't see was her in the town.

But those eyes. It couldn't have just be someone else.

"Ciel?" He blinked a few times realizing he was daydreaming again. "You miss her, don't you?" He asked Ciel, who couldn't look him in the eye.

Did he miss Lizzy? Of course he missed her, but how could he admit that to someone, especially to her older brother.

Edward laugh silently at his shy cousin. Even he could tell beyond that emotionless and strong armor, was a young man who was still suffering the loss of his parents and now of his cousin. But there was still something Edward wasn't sure of. If his cousin saw his beloved sister as his fiancée or as his cousin?

"Lord Midford, she has returned" Edward nodded with a smile as everyone in the room turned to the door as the door opened revealing a beautiful woman with a shining smile on her rosy lips.

Edward got up from his seat and went over to the woman as she made her way towards him. "Edward!" She cheered as she wrapped her hands around him as he did the same as he smiled. Ciel watched the two and saw his cousin smile genuine for the first time since he had arrived.

The beautiful woman finally released him as she looked over to Ciel with surprise but then happiness. "Oh, Ciel! It's been so long" She said as she went over to him and gave him a hug, which sent shock waves through his body. He wasn't so use to be touched by people anymore.

"Yes is has been, Lily" He said as she moved away and bowed slightly at Sebastian as he did the same showing his respect. Lily made it back to Edward with a big smile on her face.

"Did you have fun in town than?" He asked her as she went on a whole rant about what she brought and where she went, Ciel watched as his cousin listened carefully to this woman taking in every word she said, without a complaint. Just a smile.

Everyone could see it so clearly. Edward was in love with her, it was so obvious and why not. She was good for him. Her cheerful and calm personality had brought some light back in Edward's light since his family left. He was still sad over their loss believing they weren't coming back, ever but he had someone worth living for. He married her last February. He planned to wait for his parents to come back and to see his love but with no letters or sight of them. He gave up.

Ciel looked back at Lily and could understand why her, out of so many nobles woman, he choices Lily, though she was from common family. She was a bright and kind woman, with beautiful long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. In a way she sort of resembled Lizzie beside the eyes of course. Which sent a stinging pain in his chest. As much she looked like her and acted like her, she wasn't Lizzie.

Maybe it really wasn't Lizzie he saw. Maybe it was really was a boy who just had eyes like her. Maybe...

* * *

"Sebastian, I need you do something for me" The butler to his master not shocked or surprised to be asked of him. He noticed his master strange behavior a few days ago after he had paid a visit to Edward. It was only a matter of time until he would tell him or a least point out what's wrong.

"Yes, my lord" As he handed his last cup of tea for tonight before heading off to bed.

"I want you to find someone"

* * *

She blew into her palms and rubbed them together, hoping to warm them up. It was cold this night, like every night.

Elizabeth didn't know whether she should have be hate the numb feeling in her fingers or be happy to be back in this bloody cold country.

"Come on, Love" She heard a harlot take another drunk behind the dustbins where she thankfully couldn't see them but unfortunately could hear them.

She couldn't stand the sound of the groaning and finally got up and felt the two to their business. She walked through the silent streets with her hands tucked into her pockets.

_Good Old England, _She thought to herself. _Hasn't changed much since I left... _

Elizabeth tried not to think of her past, it only hurt her and had broken her more. She didn't want to be like that, not again, not after everything she's gone through to get back.

But what was she suppose to do now? She had no one. No one, she could really trust in this city.

**_"Lizzy!"_ **

His voice ringing inside her head. _No!_ She tried to tell herself. _I can't. It's too risk._

'Splash' went against Elizabeth's arm, she looked up to see it had began to rain. Soon it was pouring it down but she didn't try to rush herself but instead stood still, taking in the feeling of the rain on her face. Though she was cold and now soaking wet. She didn't care. She liked the feeling against her skin. It had been a while since she had felt anything that reminded her of her old emotions.

She didn't move from her spot until she heard the sound a large splash from a puddle from behind her. Elizabeth looked behind her to see a man.

She could not see his face as he hide it through his cloak. Elizabeth sharpened her eyes and tightened her fist.

"Really now?" She muttered to herself, as she turned her whole body around to the man. Who slowly took out a long and blood covered blade. Only she just noticed the blood splatters on his cloak.

He put the blade to his lips and licked off the blood. It was obvious to her that he was trying to fright her which probably worked on most of his victims before taking them down and staining the blade in blood once again. But Elizabeth wasn't ready for that.

Before he knew it, she was charging out towards him, which put a smile on his face, hidden away from her. He swung his blade around when she was close enough. But instead of blood splatting everywhere and her body lying on the ground, she was under him.

The man was too slow to notice the Elizabeth duck before the blade could give glide above her head, only slicing off a bit of her cap. He looked at Elizabeth with surprise, he had never seen anyone move so fast. He let out a groan of anger as she sent the blade straight down trying to hit Elizabeth who slide between the man's open legs.

He tightened his grip of the blade feeling his anger boiling. He turned around to the calm Elizabeth. "Aren't you scared, kid?!" He shouted at her but she did not answer, but instead looked at him, waiting.

This time, he went at full speed toward hers with his blade ready. He let out a large roar of anger as he charged. _  
_

Elizabeth ducked the knife once again as the man swung around, he looked down and with speed sent it straight down. She quick enough to dodge the knife this time but only cut her face slightly. Elizabeth placed her fingers to her face rubbed them against the cut and looked at them to see blood.

The cold laughs echoed through the street, from the sight of blood. He's breathing became heavy as Elizabeth gritted her teeth while she tightened her fists hard enough that she felt them go numb.

"One" She casually said, as the man looked at her confused. "Two" She put her fist out ready while the man did the same with his blade. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened her eyes at the same time she said "Three!"

She ran towards him as he let out a roar. As she arrived in front of him he went wild with the blade, swing it back and for. She tried to duck most of them though a few got her in the arms. But soon the man was growing tired with that she took her chance and sent a high kick to his face, making his nose bend slightly. Giving her time to bend to her knees and slide her leg underneath him tripping him over.

But the man didn't give up as he kicked her sending her to the ground as well, he got on top her. "It's over, kid!" He shouted with the blade right up the air and being sent down at some speed. She didn't cry or shouted or even struggle as the blade went down inches and instead closed her eyes ready for it.

Complete silence filled the air, Elizabeth waited a moment until opening her eyes again, to see she was no longer being held down to the ground but complete free. But soon her ears were meet with the sound of cries of pain. Elizabeth looked in the directions to see the man in the cloak covered in blood, she knew fully well it was his own.

Instead of running towards him or even shown any signs of shock or horror, instead she watched as the insane man slowly died from the loss of blood.

She walked over to the man and picked up the bloody blade and then dropped it above the man and stabbed into his heart. She allowed a small smirk on her face.

"My, my" She heard a cool voice behind her, which shocked her slightly, she didn't even hear the sound of footsteps or anything. Elizabeth slowly turned her head not sure what to expect. For her to be greeted with blood-red eyes. "I've been looking for you... Lady Elizabeth"

* * *

**Hey everyone :) **

**I hope you're loving the story so far and what do you think?  
And Sorry for being late with the publishing this one, I was taking my time :P  
I'll make sure to update sooner  
From Black Rose x **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He laid down on his bed glaring at the ceiling, unable to sleep from the advents of the day. He knew without fail Sebastian would find what he's looking for easily but... it had been more than an hour since he had sent him off to find her.

Usually he would have been back now with his order complete.

Ciel couldn't help but find it unusual.

All he could do was wait for Sebastian and see if he found anything. But the sound of silence was soon becoming uncomfortable for him. It was strange for him to feel like this. He had been use to the constant silence when he slept in his bed, but now, it was different. Maybe something had changed.

He couldn't take it anymore and let his room and wandered through the dark corridors. The other servants were probably asleep, giving Ciel a reason not to disturb them.

Something about the manor was so unfamiliar to him. Though the manor was just a copy of the original that burnt down nearly eight years ago. It could never had the feeling of warmth and love the original had, no matter how much it look like it.

Even though he had through these corridors hundreds of times, he still couldn't get us to it. Finally he reached what he thought was his study. He opened his study to see the window slightly open. A silly mistake on Sebastian part.

Ciel sighed and made his way to the window and closed it, then sank into his chair. He looked around the dark room remember all the times he would be working and Elizabeth would come in ready to play.

He stroked the edge of his desk and felt himself relax slightly like he always did when he was in study. For him to hear something in the background, Ciel opened his eyes and got up from his chair. To see a shadow in the doorway.

"Sebastian" Ciel stated it, with no question, for all the candles in the room to be lit up suddenly. Showing Sebastian as expected but something else, or someone else.

He eyes widened as he realized he was carrying someone in his arms and knew who it was. Even with their face and body covered over using Sebastian's cloak.

"You found her" He asked, for Sebastian to nod. Ciel slowly made his way over unsure if he should get too close as though he was worried that the person lying in his butler's arms would suddenly disappear into fine air. "Where?"

"Let's just say the recent murders have come to a close" He answered, which only confused Ciel more, before he could ask, Sebastian answered. "She's suffered a few cuts and a strain to the back but nothing that won't heal quickly" He said trying to put on a sad face though Ciel didn't buy it.

Finally he got the courage to move his legs towards him. He slowly moved the cloak from their face to show her.

Elizabeth Midford. His Lizzie.

* * *

Elizabeth shot up in her bed silently screaming. She could feel the sweat dripping off her face and body. Her knees tightly to chest and her arms wrapped around them, making her feel safe in a way.

She squeezed her eyes tight, doing the best not to cry. Keeping her promise. Until finally she didn't feel the need to have a tear run down her face anymore.

Finally realizing she was in an unfamiliar place, or more like a familiar place. She soon realized where she was, from the style of furniture. She was here. She was at the Phantomhive Manor. One of the last places she wanted to be.

She looked down to see she was now wearing a female night-gown and the cuts on her arms wrapped over with bandages. The thought of her being unchanged while a sleep made her skin crawl. She had a look around and could see that nothing had changed.

The memories her childhood soon came flying back. The nights she would spend her as a child in this exact room. Just the thought gave her a headache.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth" She turned to see Sebastian had entered the room without even making a sound. Though it wasn't a surprise he could do that.

She tried to get up from the bed to had a stabbing pain in her back, making it too painful to move.

"Please, Lady Elizabeth, stay still. Your body is still recovering from last night" He told her.

"Last night?" She said, for her to remember everything. The killer, her seconds from death.

"You were quite lucky, My Lady" He told her as he used one hand to put the sheets over her legs while she sat up. Then placed a tray with breakfast though she looked at it with thought of hunger.

"I could handle myself" She said.

"I could see that." He said, "But did you really think the knifes hidden in your shoe and shorts could stop him in time" Showing her the knife, which shocked her slightly.

"Like I said, I could handle it"

"Indeed, the master was worried about you" She didn't bother to reply, instead looked down at the food while clenching her fists. He smirked at the sight, indeed, he found this interesting. "The Master wishing to see you-"

"No!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the room. "I don't wish to see him"

"But, Lady Eliz-"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, banging her fists against the tray making the food fly everywhere.

"My, what a mess" He said calmly and started to clean the mess. He looked and could see that the tea a spit all over her, Sebastian make sure that it was hot and yet, she did not make a sound. She didn't even flinch from the pain as the liquid soaked through her clothes to her skin. "I'll fetch you some clothes" He said taking the tray with him and leaving the room.

Elizabeth didn't bother moving not wanting to feel anymore pain in her back, that was caused from fall to the ground with such impact. Though at the time it was nothing but she knew there was a large bruise swelling on to her back now.

She let a sigh again, a habit she had grown. She looked around the room once again and this time, she couldn't stop the flood of memories that came to her mind.

Of her past. All the times she would come into this room and play hide and seek or when she spent her alone time with her dear aunt Rachel and Madam Red.

Don't, A voice in her head told her. You don't have time for this. She nodded agreeing. She tempted getting up, this time ignoring the pain from her back well.

She slowly made her way to the window while her one hand rub her back, which slightly helped. Finally she reached the window to see the view of the beautiful garden. She tried to open it with her one hand which didn't work and then tried with both of them but the pain of her back made it too hard to open it.

She let out deep and slow breathes, telling her that the window wasn't going to be her way out. She knew by a few days her back would be recovered but she didn't have time for this. She had to leave at soon as possible or things would get even worse than they already are.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?!" She could hear Ciel shouted from behind the door.

"She says that she doesn't wish to see you" Sebastian simple said.

"And why is that?!" He shouted, his angry rose. Strangely enough the voice of angry did not shock or even scary Elizabeth in the slightest.

When the two were young is was very rare for her to hear her cousin angry. There was only really one time Ciel got truly angry at her, when she broken his ring all those years ago. Of course when it happened, she regretted it and hated herself for making him so angry but now? It didn't bother her in the slightest, she just regret doing something so... childish.

"I do not know, my lord" Sebastian though something in his voice told Ciel and even Elizabeth, who was behind a door, that he did.

"Well, I guess we'll find out!" He shouted, for the doors to burst open, showing an angered and ragde young man.

"Hello, Cousin" She greeted him with a smirk.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

She didn't wish to see him!

It had been five years! And yet she didn't wish to see him!

He just couldn't get his mind wrapped around it. It just didn't seem right to him. It felt horrible, so uncomfortable, to be told this. It didn't make it any better it was from Sebastian. The cock bastard! Smirking at him, knowing how this news would displease him.

When he burst through the doors he expected to see her, shocked or at the very least startled by him doing such a thing. No, instead he got a smirk. Something that didn't fit well him.

"Don't act all innocent with me, Lizzie" He said, her expression changed from the word of her name. Her smirk was gone. "Why did you not wish to see me?" He asked.

"Because..." She started as she dragged her eyes towards him as he waited for her to answer. "I just didn't"

"What?!" He said, god founded. "You can't be serious!"

"I am" She told him a cold voice, a voice he never heard her speak before. It was always filled with such emotion.

"That's... that's not a good enough reason" He told her as his tightened his fist.

"It is for me" She looked down at her hands covered with cuts and bruises. Ciel looked her over seeing all the bandages she had and the cut that was on her face. He moved his glare as her eyes look at him.

"What the hell were you doing there anyway? Walking the streets of London in the night! You should know better than anyone that it's dangerous" He questions her, changing the subject. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't"

"Because of Sebastian"

"I could have taken care of myself, I didn't need your mutt's help" She spat out, his eye widened. Elizabeth had never had addressed anyone in such a way before, not even servants.

"Have you see the state you're in?! Your completely covered in cuts and bruise and you're trying to tell me that you can take care of yourself"

"It doesn't concern you what I do" Avoiding answering his question.

"It doesn't concern me?! You are my fiancée and I believe your safety does concern me!" He shouted down at her storming across the room and still she didn't flinch.

"Not anymore" She told him heartlessly looking him straight into his eye.

* * *

**Hey everyone :)**

**I hope you're liking the story so far? I can't believe it's gotten 400 views?! ****:O** (well, to me that's alot) :P

**I know it's a bit slow at the moment but don't worry soon things will be getting interestingggggggggg**

**What do you think of Elizabeth and why is she trying to keep Ciel away from her?**

**I'll make sure to release the next chapter soon :)**

**Hope you liked it and please Review, so I know what you think. Be honest, I want to make sure I've done the best I can for you guys with this story! :D**

**From Black Rose x**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He sat on the edge of the window watching the full moon shine brightly in the night sky. He quietly listened to the sound of the others breathing as they slept for the night. But even then, he still couldn't close his eyes for a moment. He had to make sure Alice return back to them.

He couldn't stop himself from imaging her being taken by 'them. Though he knew she could take care of herself, thought she didn't show it. She was good at hiding her true abilities behind her jokey behavior or a least she acted that way in front of the others in their small group. She was clever.

"Peter" He turned to see, the girl, the same one who held Mary in her arms as she cried. Mary was now sound a sleep along with the other children.

"What is it, Wendy?" He asked as he took in her crystal blue eyes and long raven hair that touch the bottom of her back. She looked down at her hand as they tugged down on a loose frill on her ruined baby blue dress.

"Do you think we should... go on" For her the a banging sound to go against the window, Wendy shield her head ready to be hit but nothing of the sorts happened.

She finally looked up to see pure anger in Peter's brown eyes.

"How can could you say that?!" He tried to control the volume of his voice as he didn't wish to wake the others. "How could you think of leaving her behind? Alice would never think of leaving you behind or any of us. Never!" He told her as he trembled in anger.

She coward slightly, "I know she wouldn't, but she told us"

"I know what she told and I know she would want us to leave her behind but we can't!" He explained. "We're in this together, now and forever"

* * *

Elizabeth walked up and down the room feeling her mind slowly becoming more insane as every second past. She couldn't take it. Being stuck in this stupid room was horrible, it made it worse that she had been stuck in this room for more than three days and still she hadn't found a chance to escape. She knew it was going to be challenge but not this big of a challenge.

The only sight of life was Mey-rin to help her dress from one to another and to bathe as much as she protested and Sebastian who came in with her breakfast, lunch and sometimes tea and cake though she often declined it. Even though it was quite obvious she wanted it, from the sound of her stomach growling.

Ciel hadn't come to visit again since their argument when she first to the Manor. Probably still hurt from Elizabeth's word but unlike her past self who would easily feel guilty and beg for forgiveness, this time she didn't. Why should she feel bad? All she did was tell him the truth though it wasn't full truth, it wasn't like she wasn't being honest.

Her engagement to Ciel was no longer needed as she was no longer a noble. She was no longer that person anymore.

She was simply, Elizabeth and as Elizabeth she was given a goal that must be achieved at all cost and, with titles and fiancée in her way, there was no way of her achieve it.

"Miss Elizabeth" She turned to see Mey-Rin, looking as nervous as ever in front of her. She had started to act like this in front of her since she had returned. Maybe because it seemed like a person had appeared back from the death or maybe from the fact Elizabeth had changed so much, she wasn't sure. " I've come to change you, Master, say your allowed to have dinner with him"

**_Allow? _**_His treating me like an animal_ Elizabeth thought as she said nothing to Mey-Rin as she closed the door behind her carrying in a bright coloured dress which made her Elizabeth's face screw up, which Mey-Rin noticed.

"What's wrong, my lady?" She asked, nervously.

"Mey-Rin, I want you to do me a favour" Elizabeth said with a smirk which left Mey-Rin with an unsettling feeling...

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

The sound of tapping echoed through the dinning room as Ciel waited impatiently for her. What was taking her so long? Does it really take a woman so long just to pull on a dress?

Though it took him just as long to get dressed by himself, he no longer made Sebastian help him since he would soon be a man and what kind of man forces his butler to dress him? Not him, that's for sure.

His tapping soon became vigorous and more violent against the oak table. Sebastian stood beside his master watching him with a clever little smirk on his face. He knew that he wasn't acting in such a manner because she was taking too long to change but more to do with what happened three days ago.

And though his master still irritated and angered over the Elizabeth's words from the previous nights before. He had try to get it out of her what she meant by her not being his fiancée but not a single word. She still stubborn that was certain in his mind. But this only made it more interesting for Sebastian.

"Master" Ciel turned around furious.

"What?!" He shouted, he didn't really care that he was shouting.

"Your chipping the table" He informed his master. Ciel looked back at the table to see that Sebastian was telling him the truth. He didn't bother to look back at his servant to know he was silent laughing at his childish behavior. _What am I doing? I'm acting like an idiot, _he thought to himself.

When finally the doors to the dinning room opened. Ciel looked up instantly for his face to show confusion and surprise. As it wasn't dear Elizabeth who walked into but... Mey-Rin?

"What is it, Mey-Rin? Where is she?" Ciel's dull voice slowly going higher.

"Erm, er, well, erm-" She tried to talk.

"Speak!" He demanded, for her to flinch even though he was nowhere near her.

"Miss Midford... come quick" She said and ran off from where she came from. Ciel jumped up from his sit and looked up at Sebastian, who did not seem fazed by it.

Ciel ran off towards her room. Finally reached her room completely out of breath.

"Elizabeth?!" He shouted, he could not see her, his eyes darted towards Mey-Rin. "Where is she?"

"She's... escaped" She muttered while looking down at the ground.

"What?! How?!" He shouted at her, his face turning completely red. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He didn't bother to wait for an answer and ran off towards Sebastian.

Mey-Rin turned towards the small wood wardrobe and opened it up, to show the grinning and sneaky looking Elizabeth. She merged out of the wardrobe and gave Mey-Rin a smile as a thank you. As she was back in the clothes which she had arrived in. Her hair hide under her cap.

Elizabeth walked towards the doorway and looked side to side. She looked at Mey-Rin and mouthed a 'farewell'. Then went off running down the corridor. She turned every corner knowing exactly where she was going. It was one of the benefits of coming over the Phantomive house multiple times.

She checked every five seconds or so to see anyone was near but so far she was in the clear. She couldn't stop the small giggle that escape her lips from the memory of hearing Ciel's voice. Finally she came across an open escape but only one problem. Finny.

He hadn't changed much since she last seen him, beside he was taller and had more weight on him but in a good way, in Elizabeth's option. How will she get past him? She pondered on the idea.

"I don't think Finny is your biggest worry, Lady Midford"

* * *

_Hey everybody! _

_I am so sorry about how late I am with this chapter. I've so busy for the past few months with study exams and so on. I should have more free time now since I've nearly finished my exams! Yay!_

_So what do you think so far? Do you like it? What do you think is going to happen? And who do you think Peter and the others are?_

_I've heard from some of you that you like the new Lizzie and others say you prefer the old Lizzie. I hope to hear more of your opinions soon :)  
_


End file.
